Got Wings?
by BloodRider369
Summary: The end of the Manga and the events that would happen in my way. I don't really like doing summary's, so I hope you guys don't mind. I hope you like the story. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I know that it has been a long time since Iv been on here, but honestly, I don't want to go into detail on how much shit has happened recently to me. Just know that a lot of crap has happened. Okay? Cool. So, this is a new story on the Manga of Heaven's Lost Property. If you don't know what that is, then go read it, or watch the Anime, but it wont let you know the events of the end of the Manga. So, hope you guys like it. Enjoy. Oh, and by the way, I don't own Sora No Otoshimono**

* * *

Tomoki opened the front door to his house, which had become more like a haven for mythical beings. First, came Ikaros, then Nymph. Then, as if whoever lived upstairs decided that he hasn't had enough, Astrea came down with to intent to carry out the order to kill Tomoki Sakurai that came from her Master.

When that was over and Astrea broke her own chain that connected her to her Master during the fight with Chaos, she started to wonder around, looking for a place when Tomoki offered her his place.

Then the twin Harpy sisters, both type Gamma, came down to order to kill Ikaros, but then got close to Tomoki, only to kill them selves in the battle with Ikaros. Tomoki was deviated by there deaths, and locked him self in his room for a whole week, until his Mom showed up to cheer him up. As things led to Tomoki going up to the infamous Synapse, only to meet up with the beautiful blue-haired Angel he has dreamt about his whole life.

When she reviled her self to have the same face of Sohara, she told him that Sohara was actually a clone of her self when the real Sohara died when she was a kid. After that, when he made his wish on the Rule that he could have his peaceful life back, which was anything but peaceful. Daedalus came down to earth with him and Sugata and the others were back like nothing happened.

Tomoki's life returned back to the way it was. Loud, chaotic, and anything but peaceful. Yep, life was like the hell it was. Anyway, back to Tomoki opening the door, reveling Daedalus sitting on the same hovering device she was on at the Synapse. Daedalus gave Tomoki a small smile, at which he returned with his own.

She turned her head to the side, hiding the small blush that had spread across her face. Dismissing it, she called over to her "carbon body". Sohara walked out from around the corner, a flush spread out over her face. "Tomo...I.." She started to say something, but Tomoki cut her off.

"Oh...I see, now." Tomoki said as he looked back and forth between Daedalus and Sohara. "Hmmm?" Daedalus hummed out in question, but then screamed when Tomoki jumped on her hovering device and grabbed her breasts.

"So," the perverted teen said as he rested his chin on her breast. "You got these small breasts, so that's why you gave Sohara those exploding tits?" Daedalus cheeks redden and her mouth dropped. In truth, her breast were just as large as Ikaros were, Tomoki just liked embarrassing girls. Sohara raised her hand to karate-chop his brains out. "Tomo you fuc-" But then stopped when Daedalus slammed her hand on top on Tomoki's head, karate-chopping him the exact way Sohara would.

_Ow, that hurts even more with her Angel strength. _Tomoki thought, as blood trickled out of his mouth. Daedalus stared at her hands in shock, while Sohara laughed and patted her shoulder. "Yeah, there you go me!" Sohara exclaimed as she laughed some more. Ikaros went over to help him. "Master, are you alright?" Ikaros asked in her usual calm tone. Tomoki just held up a weak thumbs up.

"If only you could see all the things Tomoki has done over the past two years." Nymph said with a chuckle. A bright smile lit up on Daedalus face. "Actually, we all can." She said as she reached behind her and pulled out what looks to be a flash drive. "Oh, and how are we be able to do that, pray tell?" Mikako asked. Daedalus tapped the hard drive she was holding. "While I was back up on the Synapse, I had a constant watch on him with my camera system." She explained.

Tomoki looked a little creeped out while he rubbed the large bump on his head. "A constant watch on me?" Tomoki asked to a blushing Angel. "Sorry..." She muttered. Nymph swiped it from her hand. "Ahh, I really want to see this!" She exclaimed. Every one also voiced in that they too wanted to watch it.

Tomoki grumbled while every one sat down. _Great, _He thought. _Now every one gets to see what I was doing in my personal time. Just fucking great. _Nymph stood in front of every one. Currently, every one was there. Tomoki, Sohara, Sugata, Mikako, Daedalus, Ikaros, Nymph, Astrea, Chaos, and Hiyori. Chaos was sitting on Tomoki's lap.

Nymph started to explain how she was going to show the compilation. "Alright, im going to connect this flash drive to my hacking system as then my hacking system will automatically project the video. Every one ready?" Every one nodded.

"Good. Let's start." She sat down next to Astrea, and stuck the flash drive into her left port/ear. There was a small whirling sound and a small panel slid on Nymph's right ear and revealed what looked like a camera lenses. The projection on the wall above the fire place in a HD picture.

On the video projection, there was a picture of Tomoki staring at a misty window with the Play symbol on the center of the screen. Nymph pressed something on her port/ear and the video started.

Tomoki was siting on his window seal holding a pair of binoculars with redness running across his face. He was also giving out his pervy chuckle. Everyone instantly looked over at Tomoki, who looked extremely nervous. _Did I do something to piss you off, Daedalus?! _Tomoki though as tears streamed down his face.

Back in the video, Tomoki jumped from his window seal to the misty window. He wiped some drool from his mouth. "My, My...Sohara. I didn't know you liked to sing in the shower..." A small amount of blood dripped from his nose. Sohara's eyes widened as her face turned red. "Tomoki, your such a goddamn pervert!" Sohara screamed as she karate-chopped him on the head.

Tomoki groaned as he picked his head up, while Chaos laughed. "Mister, you such a dummy!" She exclaimed while giggling. Tomoki just gave her a weak smile and rubbed her head. He turned toward Sohara. "No hitting me until after the video, okay? He asked. Sohara didn't seem happy, but grudgingly agreed.

Back to the video, Tomoki just continue to stare as he tried to get closer, only to slip and fall of the window. On the second floor. He screamed as he feel and onto a couple of trash can's, only to startle a cat and start attacking him. Tomoki started running up and down the street as the cat bit and scratched him.

Everyone laughed, besides Ikaros, seeing Tomoki get assaulted by the furry little animal. Tomoki just grumbled. Daedalus laughed so hard, she would up falling off the hovering device she was sitting on, which caused every to laugh even harder, while she blushed. Once every one settled down, the next clip started.

Tomoki was lying in his bed, every one could see tears streaming down his face and he was tossing and turning in his bed as he mumbled. Every one eyes Tomoki, and turned back to look at the screen, seeing him shot up in his bed. Daedalus knew he was having the dream she often gave him. Not seeing Ikaros by the side of his bed, the group concluded that this was before he met Ikaros and became her Master.

Tomoki was panting slightly, and rubbed the tears and sweat off his face. "Aw, man. That dream again.." He groaned out, as he stood up. He walked over to his desk and sat down, putting his face in his hands. "Man, who is that hot angel woman I keep dreaming of..." He wonder to him self. Daedalus and Tomoki blushed. _Damn,_ Tomoki thought. _This is why I didn't want them to see me in my privet time. _But then his eyes widened in horror. _Oh, shit! Does it show the drawing I made of Daedalus?! _He quickly looked over at Daedalus, and then looked back at the screen.

Indeed, just as Tomoki feared, the Tomoki on the video pulled out a note book and a pencil and started drawing something on the paper, all the while giving his perverted chuckle. Every one looked at the screen in confusion, wondering what he was drawing, because the camera was just behind his shoulder, only giving access to he face which was red and he had a little bit of blood coming out of his nose.

Tomoki continued to draw for a little while longer, while Astrea started to get bored. "This is _boring_!" Astrea groaned out. As if Tomoki heard her, he threw down his pencil and exclaimed, "Done!" He smirked, while the real Tomoki started to tremble. _Oh shit! Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! Im so fucking dead! _"Ah, so beautiful! Im a true artist!" Every one looked confused, then Tomoki picked up the notebook, and held it toward the lamp.

Tomoki held up his hand in front of Chaos's eyes just in time as every one gasped and Daedalus's mouth dropped open as they saw what Tomoki had made. It was a drawing of Daedalus sitting on the grassy field of Tomoki's dream state, her wings out, and completely naked. She had her left arm covering her nipples and she was biting the index finger of her right hand in a sexy manner. Her thighs where pressed together, hiding her vigina from the eye.

Daedalus fell off her hovering device in shock, and every one started at Tomoki in shock. Tomoki looked down as a huge blush spread across his face. He looked up, only to see Sugata sitting in front of him. "Wh-What's up Sugata?" Tomoki asked. Sugata sighed and closed his eyes. "I promise to visit your grave." He said, his voice hung low.

That only seemed to add to the fear Tomoki was feeling. "Wha-What do you mean?!" Tomoki shrieked. Sugata just sighed again and pointed behind Tomoki. Tomoki turned around fearfully to where Sugata pointed, only to scream when he saw the raging purple aura Sohara had around her. Daedalus had a similar aura around her, except hers was blue. That both had there hands raised, ready to karate-chop the shit out of Tomoki. Sugata put a hand on his shoulder. "It was nice knowing you." Then he, and every one else got out of the way of the enraged girls. "Tomo I-" Sohara said. "Am going to-" Daedalus continued for her. "Kill you." Sohara finished.

Tomoki gave a whimpering scream, and started to run around, trying to get away from the girls who intended to kill him. He had no chance. Tomoki woke up with his head in Ikaros lap. Said Angeloid was looking down at him in concern. "Are you alright, Master?" Ikaros asked as she ran her finger's through his wild, jet-black hair. Tomoki looked up at her, seeing more than Ikaros. "Oh...Ikaros...I think..I think im not going to make it through the rest of this movie.." Ikaros shushed him, as she continued to rub his head like she did with the watermelon she always took with her. Tomoki sat up, seeing every one talking with each other.

"How long was I out?" Tomoki asked Ikaros. "About 20 minutes, Master." She responded, handing him an icepack. Tomoki gladly took it and held it up to his swollen head. He looked around and saw Daedalus siting in the corner. He walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. She whimpered at the contact. "Hey, Daedalus. Look, im really, really sorry about that." Daedalus turned her head to look at him through her bangs. He smiled slightly when he saw her still red cheeks. She looked down, not able to continued to hold eye contact with him.

"I-Its fine, Tomoki.." She muttered shyly. Tomoki gave her a smile and patted her shoulder, and walked back to the others, joining in with the others. Daedalus put a hand over her chest, feeling her heart betting quite fast. _What...what was that... _She thought to her self. Ikaros looked over to her "Mother", seeing her reaction. Ikaros scooted over to Daedalus. "I get like that when he touches me too." Ikaros said to her. Daedalus gave a small jump, and looked over at her Daughter, seeing her staring at Tomoki.

"Oh, hello my Daughter. What are you talking about?" Daedalus asked her, a bright smile tugging on her face. It was nice to be able to talk to her Daughters again. It had been so long since she had actually talked to one. Ikaros looked at Daedalus. "I get like that too, when Master touches me. My reactor hurts, and I can feel my cheeks go red." Daedalus eyes widened. "It also gets harder to breath..." Ikaros said shyly.

Daedalus face redden, hearing her Daughters words. "Y-You think im in love with Tomok-" Ikaros cut her off. "Its ok. I am also in love with Master." Daedalus looked down, and opened her mouth to respond. "Ikaros...I-" She didn't get to finish. "Alright, every one. Now that Tomoki is alive again, lets continue with the movie!" Mikako called out. Ikaros looked over at Daedalus once again, and then went and took her place beside Tomoki.

Daedalus looked down again as she too sat next to Tomoki. _Am I in love with Tomoki? _She asked her self as she looked over at the boy of her attention. _I mean...I had something for him when I met with him in his dreams. And I know that he did too, just as he knew I had feelings for him...I don't know what to do anymore... _

She was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't notice that the video had started back up again. This time, the video started with Tomoki sitting in his room, a kings crown on his head and a huge pile of cash on the other side of the room. A large table of fancy food was sitting in front of Tomoki, and he was going to town on it.

"Man, this stuff is good." He said with a mouth full of food. "What is it?" Tomoki asked Ikaros. Ikaros started to explain how the food was manufactured and how it had its taste, but Tomoki cut her off. "Forget about it. That crap is way over my head." Ikaros nodded. "Do you have any more commands, Master?" Tomoki looked over at her, and couldn't help him self as his eyes traveled down her body.

"Not right now..." Tomoki said as he turn his back forward, wiping is mouth with a napkin. "Except maybe..." Tomoki's eyes flicked over to Ikaros. Tomoki's eyes widened. _Crap, I remember this! _A shadow cover Sohara's eyes. "Tomo, I swear to God. If you told her..." She didn't have to finish. "Oh, my." Mikako said, putting a hand up to her face, that evil smirk there as usual. "Tomoki, you idiot..." Sugata said. Ikaros cheeks redden also. _That was when Master ordered me to... _She scooted over to Tomoki and grabbed his hand protectively. Tomoki smiled at her as Ikaros cheeks redden again. _Im holding Masters hand..._

Back to the video, Tomoki flicked his eyes over the Ikaros. "You stripping." Tomoki finished. Ikaros stood up. "Alright." She said, and started taking off her armor. Tomoki looked over at her, and then screamed as rapid amounts of blood shoot out of his nose. "No, no! I was just kidding! Reel in the order!" Tomoki shouted. Ikaros continued to take off her armor. "I can not cancel an order. I was not given capacity for that function." She said as she continued to strip. Tomoki's eyes widened when she dropped her skirt, taking the last piece of clothing she had on.

Tomoki started thinking back to that day. _Yeah, I remember that day. Oh, God. Not a single inch of hair on her body... _Tomoki's eyes widened when he felt a boner start to come on. He quickly pulled Chaos off he lap and crossed his arm over his crotch. "Master?" Ikaros asked, seeing the look on Tomoki's face. Every looked over at him, and quickly came up with what was happing. "Oh...some one remembering something naughty?" Mikako teased.

Daedalus looked confused, until she look at his crotch. "Eek!" She screamed, and quickly scooted away from him. Ikaros just seemed confused. "Master, are you not feeling well?" Ikaros asked in concern and put her forehead up against his. Tomoki's eyes widened as a blush spread across his face. _ I know Ikaros means well, but she's not helping my situation at all! _Tomoki thought. "Y-Yes, im fine Ikaros, im fine, im fine!" He exclaimed. Ikaros pulled back from him and placed a hand on his chest, feeling his erratic heart beat. _Master's face feel's quite hot, and his heart is beating quite fast. He might have a fever. _

Ikaros stood up and picked Tomoki up bridal style. Tomoki's eyes widened and he quickly placed his hands over his crotch. "Ikaros! What the hell are you doing! Put me down" Tomoki yelled at her. Ikaros ignored him and turned towered the group of people. "Im afraid Master is ill, so I will take him up stairs for his recovery." She spoke, and walked off with a _very _pissed Tomoki.

"He has something.." Nymph muttered. Astrea laughed. "'Something' Good one." Nymph rolled her eyes. "Dummy." Back to Ikaros and Tomoki, Ikaros was seating Tomoki down on his bed, much to his anger. "Ikaros, im fine! God, I just got excited at the thought of you naked!" Tomoki blurted out, but then stopped when he realized what he said. Ikaros stopped what she was doing as the words of her Master sunk into her. _Master got excited because he was remembering me stripping... _Ikaros felt her entire face redden at the thought.

Tomoki turned his head to the side as a blush slid across his face. "S-Sorry, Ikaros.." Tomoki muttered as he shifted uncomfortably. Ikaros was still stuck on what he said. _Master got excited at the thought of me...does that mean that Master is attracted to me? _Then another thought crossed her mind. _Does...does this mean that Master wants to be with...me?_

Ikaros looked over at her Master. "M...Master?" Ikaros called out to him quietly. Tomoki looked at her. She had her hair covering her eyes. "M-Master, Do...Do you..." She had trouble getting it out. Tomoki seemed concerned. _Iv never seen her so...shy. _"What? Come on, spit it out." Tomoki urged her. Ikaros looked up at him. Tomoki was surprised at what he saw. Her cheeks were red, and she had tears in her eyes.

"Master...do you love me?" Ikaros asked him quietly. Tomoki's eyes widened. "W-What?" Tomoki asked. Ikaros put her hands up to her mouth, trying to stifle a sob. "Do...do you love me, my Master? Do you love me like how I love you?" She asked him. She couldn't help it as tears streamed down her face. "Does...does your breath stagger at my touch? Does your reactor hurt at the thought of me?!" She started to quietly sob. Tomoki didn't know what to say. _Do I love Ikaros? _He thought. _Its true that I love the feel of her skin...the sound of her voice...the times she shows emotion to me and me only... _He looked up at her. _Yes...yes I think I do love Ikaros...No...I **know **I love Ikaros._

Tomoki scooted up gently put his arms around Ikaros. Ikaros's eyes widened. _Master...is hugging me..._ She thought. "Yes." She heard Tomoki say. Ikaros jerked from his embrace and looked at her beloved Master in the eyes. "W-What?" She asked. "Yes. Yes I do love you, Ikaros." Tomoki said. Ikaros eyes widened. _Master...Master said he loves me...He said it! Master actually said that he loved me! _Ikaros thought. Ikaros launched her self forward and hugged Tomoki, knocking them both on his bed.

Ikaros pulled her self from around him, and looked him in the eye. "Master..." Ikaros said. Tomoki stared back up at her. "Ikaros..." He responded. Ikaros felt her self start to lean forward to him as her gave became half lidded. Tomoki leaned up as his gaze went the same way. They leaned in closer and, for the second time but with more feelings behind it, they kissed for the second time.

* * *

**Well guys, I hope you like the first chapter. Like I said, I know that it has a been a while since I updated on here, but I don't like to make a big damn deal, so there. Again, I hope you like it, and that's pretty much it. Till the next time, see ya' guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, its been a while...Yeah, that's all I got. Oh hey, do any of you know Tokyo Ghoul? That show is awesome. That is, if you like that gory stuff. Me, well I love it. I also love it when the main characters of anime's go bat shit crazy. That is the best. Ahh, so any way, hope you guys enjoy. **

* * *

(Ikaros POV)

It has been two days since me and Master had shared a...kiss. I felt my cheeks redden at the thought. After wards, Master had stressed that we must not let the others find out about it. I knew that Master didn't like lying, and I did not favor it. But I get the sense Master was right. I think it may crush them.

It was currently 9:00, Saturday. Right now what around the time Master would wake up. I walked into the kitchen and put on the pink-white apron I wore when I cooked. Master seemed to like my cooking. I felt like I could smile. Even after I told Master that I loved him while I flew to the Synapse, and I smiled, I still did not fully recover the ability. From time to time, I managed a small one, which seemed to make every one smile. Especially Master.

I felt my self go red again. At that moment, Master walked into the kitchen, yawning. "Ahh, morning Ikaros." Master said as he stretched. I turned my head to look at him, then blushed and looked back at the food I was making. "Good morning, Master." I said.

I could feel Masters gaze on me. I felt strange, like heat was sinking into me. I felt excited, embarrassed, and I believe...nervous.

I heard the sound of foot steeps approach me, then felt warm arms snake around my waist. I dropped the spoon I was holding with an embarrassed squeak. I felt Masters hot breath on my ear.

"What's wrong, Ikaros?" I heard Master ask. I felt my face redden even more. "N-nothing Master!" I quickly responded. I heard Master give out a small laugh. I didn't understand the situation. All I know is the warmth of Master's arms, and the way his hands rubbed my stomach.

"You know Ikaros.." Master said as he continued to rub my stomach. "I know I may seem to only go for the breasts and asses, but when it comes to stomach's...it can be a real turn on." I felt Master nip my ear. I felt my body shudder as my legs started to feel weak. **(A/N. This is just my opinion, but stomachs are a hard core turn on for me. Not to get weird, just saying...)**

"M..Master.." I felt my self moan out. I felt Masters hand start to trace his fingers along my stomach, up to my ribs, and down to my hip bones. I let out a moan. "M-Master.." I called out, barley above a whisper. I felt something wet slide across my neck. Masters tongue. I couldn't take anymore.

I whirled around, and smashed my mouth against Masters. Master kissed me back with equal power. I felt like I was about to shut down. Master's lips felt so good, I could feel my reactor going a top function. I felt Masters hand slip underneath my apron and shirt, rubbing his cool hands against my stomach. I moan once again into his mouth.

Master had to pull away for oxygen. I missed the warmth of Masters lips, but remembered that humans have to have more oxygen in them than Angeloids. Master looked at me with a smile on his face, panting. I couldn't help but offer the small smile I could make.

Master suddenly looked alarmed. He pointed behind me. "Ikaros, the food!" Master pointed out. Still flustered, I could only say, "Huh?" I turned around, seeing the black food in the pan, smoke rising from it. My eyes widened as I quickly turned off the stove.

I heard Master laugh behind me. I blushed as he grabbed my hand. "Guess well have take out for breakfast, huh?" Master said as he kissed my cheek. I could only bashfully nod.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Tomoki and Ikaros where currently sitting in science class, there forth class. Nymph and Astraea where also in the class. Tomoki and Ikaros where sitting in the back, with Tomoki resting his head on his head, getting ready to fall asleep. _Man, this is so boring..._ Tomoki mentally complained. He turned his head over to look at Ikaros, seeing her looking as attentive as ever. At though suddenly popped in his head.

The desks in science class where meant for two people, with a covering on the front and sides, which gave Tomoki the perfect chance to do what he wanted. _Hehe...iv always wanted to do this like in the hentai's... _Tomoki though as he slipped his left hand underneath the table, and rested it on Ikaros's thigh.

Ikaros eyes widened a bit, and she turned her head to look at Tomoki. "Master?" She asked quietly. Tomoki shushed her as he pointed at the teacher. "Quiet now, Ikaros. Don't want the teacher finding out, do we?" Tomoki smirked, rubbing his hand on Ikaros's smooth thigh.

Ikaros looked back at the teacher, a small blush starting to spread across her face. _What is Master doing? _Ikaros asked her self. But then let out a small gasp as his hand slipped under her skirt and started to rub her through her panties. She looked at Tomoki through to corner of her eye.

Tomoki just smirked at pointed back at the teacher.

Ikaros started to lightly pant as Tomoki rubbed her through her panties, which where rapidly getting damp. _Angeloids can get wet? I didn't know that. _Tomoki thought. _Is Daedalus a pervert...? _Well, what ever. In fact, I don't really mind.

Ikaros gave a sexy gasp as Tomoki slipped his hand into her panties. She put her hands up to her face, hiding her red cheeks and eyes. "M-Master...!" Ikaros whimpered a little to loud. The guy in front of them turned around with a confused look on his face, before turning around and going back to sleep.

Tomoki clicked his tongue as he slipped his index finger inside of Ikaros. Ikaros covered her mouth as she let out a gasp.

Tomoki smirked again, as he started to slowly move his finger in and out of her. Ikaros started to whimper, covering her mouth and bowing her head. _Master...is doing things to me... _Ikaros thought. _It feels...really good. _Her thoughts were interrupted as Tomoki pressed his thumb ageist her clit, rubbing it. Ikaros closed her eyes, trying to control her voice. _Master told me to be quiet...but it feels so good.. _Tomoki started to go faster, slowly slipping his middle finger into her.

Tomoki, of course, had never done this. Sure, he had done things like grab girls breasts, look at there panties, spy on them in the locker room, etc.. But never anything like this. He couldn't help but smile as Ikaros whimpered. _Then again..._ Tomoki thought. _Ill take this package to go... _Ikaros was panting quietly. She knew she was about to finish. Tomoki knew too, feeling her tighten around him.

He leaned over, nipping and licking Ikaros ear. "Go ahead, Ikaros." Tomoki whispered. "Cum for your Master..." He bit her ear as her eyes widened. Hearing his words set her off. Tomoki saw Ikaros open her mouth, most likely to scream, and quickly covered her mouth. It was tough to muffle her screams, but they managed to pull it off.

Tomoki pulled his hand out of Ikaros's now soaked panties. Tomoki seemed to relies what he had done. "Sorry Ikaros...about your underwear." He stopped as when he saw Ikaros, her head laying on the desk, panting. She lifted her head. "Master..." Ikaros whispered as she leaned over, kissing Tomoki on the cheek. Tomoki smiled.

Ikaros then looked down, putting her hand in her thighs, shifting as a blush came across her face. Tomoki raised an eyebrow. "Ikaros, what wrong?" Tomoki asked. Ikaros shook her head as her blush depend. "Well...its just that...my panties are getting quite...uncomfortable." Tomoki started at her, before he slapped his hands over his mouth the keep him self from bursting out laughing.

Once he calmed down, he reached into his bag and pulled out a pink pair of panties. He put his hand under the desk and put it on Ikaros's thigh. "Here, since no one can see our bottom half's, you can put it on here." Ikaros looked at him wide eyed. "H-here?" Ikaros asked. After everything that has happened, Ikaros had gotten more emotions and stuff like that. She was almost like a normal girl now. Never mind the wings and weapons that seem to come out of nowhere.

Tomoki nodded. Ikaros just nodded back, and put her hands in her skirt. "C-can you look away?" Ikaros asked, looking at Tomoki from the corner of her eyes. Tomoki smiled. _She's so cute when she's shy... _

Tomoki nodded as he looked away. The faint sound of ruffling was heard, when Ikaros said, "Done." Tomoki looked back over at Ikaros. "But...what are we going to do about these?" Ikaros asked holding her previous pair of panties in her hand. Tomoki took them and folded it up, before placing them in his bag. Ikaros looked at him. Tomoki smiled as he pointed back at the board.

"Quite now, Ikaros. Don't want the teacher finding out, do we?" Ikaros blushed and shook her head.

* * *

"Hey, have you guys noticed something off about Ikaros?" Nymph asked. Everyone looked up, including Ikaros and Tomoki. "Huh?" Tomoki asked her, looking from her to Ikaros. Nymph shrugged. "I dunno', just seems like she has gotten a lot more emotion lately." Ikaros straitened up as her eyes flashed. "-Emotional Control- 81%. Systems functionality normal." Nymphs eyes widened. "81%?! Man, how did that happen?"

Ikaros looked at Tomoki from the corner of her eye, before looking down at her food. "I am unaware myself. As I recall, when you looked in my system branches, you said emotional control was warded with protections." Nymph nodded. Tomoki shrugged him self. "Who knows? Maybe just over time, she regarded her full control."

Nymph narrowed her eyes as she stared at Ikaros. "I guess, but its seems like a certain emotion as spiked over all the rest." Tomoki raised an eyebrow. "What certain emotion?" He asked. Nymph rested her head on her as she sighed. "Sexual excitement."

Tomoki spit out his tea, while Ikaros looked down, blushing. Nymph and Astraea started at Tomoki in shock while he coughed and sputtered. "S-sexual excitement, you say?" He asked while panting. "Yeah, but I don't know what would be causing it." Tomoki grabbed his napkin and whipped his face. "A-and how would that come around, again?" Nymph took a bite of chicken. "Dunno. Could be that Ikaros had discovered self pleasure?" Nymph suggested.

Chaos tugged on Tomoki's sleeve. "Mister, what is self pleasure?" Tomoki's eyes widened. There's no way he could tell that to a little girl. "U-um...its...where..." Sohara decided to jump in. "Its where a person finds something that makes them feel happy for a period of time." Chaos nodded and continued. "But still, I am curious as to what could be make our dear Ikaros fell so happy. Maybe we should take a look in her memories." Mikako said, before flashing an evil smile. "Unless...Ikaros has something she wishes for us not to see." Tomoki's eyes widened. She knew. She was backing us in to a corner, leaving no room to escape.

Ikaros looked unsure, but shook her head. "I have nothing to hide." Tomoki looked at Ikaros, wide-eyed. _What are you talking about you idiot?! Of course you got something to hide! We both do! _Mikako clapped her hands together. "Great, well, lets go in to the living room." Every one got up, and started to go to the living room. Sohara stopped Chaos from going in though. "Hey, Chaos, why don't you go and play outside?" Chaos seemed confused, but then smiled nevertheless. _Good, don't need her seeing anything to bad. _Everyone sat down, including a very nervous and scared Tomoki. Nymph went over to Ikaros and stuck the flash drive into her port/ear thing.

Once she finished making a copy of her memories, she to sat down and plugged in the flash drive into her self. The camera came out and projected out the image. The play symbol appeared once again and she pressed a button her port.

_This is bad, I have to stop this somehow. _Tomoki thought. The video started with Ikaros staring ahead in a classroom. Beside her, was sitting Tomoki, looking bored as ever. "Eh, why is this starting out in the science classroom?" Astraea asked. Daedalus shushed her. Tomoki suddenly jerked up, before he smirked. Everyone watched as he put his hand under his desk. Sugata raised an eyebrow. "Tomoki, what are you doing." Tomoki tried to look calm on the outside, and just shook his head. "Nothing." He said. But Sugata noticed how his voice cracked when he said that.

Then, in the video, Ikaros's eyes suddenly widened, as her cheeks turned slightly red. Ikaros turned to Tomoki. "Master?" Ikaros whispered, but everyone could hear it. Tomoki shushed her. "Quite now, Ikaros. Don't want the teacher finding out, do we?" Everyone watched as Ikaros looked upfront again, a cute blush spreading across her face. "What's going on?" Daedalus asked. She got no answer. But then every one jerked as the hear Ikaros gasp thanks to the enhanced audio.

Sohara stared at the video, wide eyed. "What happened?" She asked. The only ones who seemed to know what was going on was Sugata and Mikako, but then decided to say nothing. In the video, the camera moved to the side of Ikaros and Tomoki, letting every one in the room get a full view of what was going on. Everyone, besides Sugata, Mikako, Ikaros, and Tomoki, let out a horrified gasp. They could see Tomoki rubbing Ikaros through her panties, while Ikaros gently moaned.

Sohara covered her mouth. "T-T-Tomoki..." Tomoki only looked down. Daedalus wanted to look away, but she found her self unable. Nymph and Astraea stared wide eyed at the screen, Mikako struggled to hold in her laughing, while Sugata was blank faced like always. Ikaros was doing the same as Tomoki, looking down.

Back in the video, Tomoki slipped his hand in to Ikaros underwear, and gently started to finger her. "M-Master...!" Ikaros gasped out a bit to loud. Every one saw the guy in front of them look around, before putting his head back down.

Astraea had a huge blush on her face. "That...that's H stuff!" She said loudly, pointing at the screen. Nymph smacked her upside the head. "Of course that's H stuff, you idiot!" Nymph said hotly. In the video, Tomoki kept up his pace, adding more and more pleasure for Ikaros. She kept gasping and moaning before she felt her self ready. Tomoki looked at her before leaning over. Every one could hear his words. "Go ahead, Ikaros." They heard him whisper. "Cum for your Master." He bit her ear. Everyone's eyes widened when they saw Ikaros's eyes widen, and her hand dropping as she opened her mouth.

Tomoki quickly put his hand over her mouth to stifle her scream, but the people watching the video could still hear it. Once Ikaros calmed down, Tomoki pulled his now soaking fingers out of her. "Sorry, Ikaros...about your underwear." Video-Tomoki said. Ikaros had her head on the desk, panting. "Master.." She said lovingly, bring her head up and kissing Tomoki on the cheek.

The video ended there. Every stared at the screen, before looking at Tomoki and Ikaros. Ikaros looked scared and nervous. Tomoki suddenly stood up, his hair covering his eyes. "Tomoki...?" Daedalus asked, a large blush still across her face. Tomoki wordlessly walked out of the room. Everyone could hear the scuffing of Tomoki putting his shoes on, the sound of a door opening and slamming shut.

Ikaros took a similar root, except she shot out of the roof. Sohara and Daedalus looked at the door, then at the roof.

"Ikaros...Tomoki..."

* * *

**Well, im done with this chapter. Hope you guys got your fill of laughs and orgasmins. Till the next time, see ya'.**


End file.
